In recent years, liquid crystal display (LCD) device has been developed towards high level of integration and low cost. One of very important technologies is the realization of mass production of gate driver on array (GOA) technology. By integrating gate-on/gate-off circuits on array substrates of LCD panels using the GOA technology, integrated circuits of gate drivers may be omitted so as to reduce the product cost in terms of both materials and manufacturing process. Such gate-on/gate-off circuit integrated on the array substrate by utilizing the GOA technology is also referred to as GOA circuit or shifting register circuit.
The shifting register circuit includes several shifting register units (or GOA units) each corresponding to one gate line. In particular, each of the shifting register units is connected to one gate line. Moreover, an output end of one shifting register unit is connected to an input end of a next shift register unit. Each of the GOA units is driven by several GOA input signals and outputs a driving signal (scanning signal) to the gate line connected thereto. In the related art, the GOA input signal may be lost abnormally during a starting period of the system, which may result in an abnormal condition where an ordinary GOA circuit generates multiple outputs. In order to avoid multiple outputs of GOA under abnormal driving sequence, generally, a reset device is additionally disposed to reset a PU node. The reset device outputs a reset signal to the PU node under a control of a STV signal (frame start signal) received by a Tot-RST end or under a control of a signal of the Tot-RST end. However, the STV signal (frame start signal) generated by using a timer control register (TCON) is just a single pulse appeared at the beginning of a single frame period, and the signal of the Tot-RST end is merely a single pulse appeared at the end of the single frame period. As a result, if a partial loss is occurred in a clock signal of the GOA during a single frame period, abnormal output of the GOA cannot be avoided.